


Painkiller

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Baby TK, Good Dad Owen, M/M, Protective Carlos, TW: Withdrawl, TW: drug use, tw: relapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Another Tumblr prompt:Something happens to T.K. and he relapses. He then goes to Carlos who helps him through the withdrawal.Send me prompts on Tumblr- 911xtarlos
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 15
Kudos: 505





	Painkiller

“Hey T.K watch out for those loose floorboards.”

“Yes sir captain Judd,” T.K gave him a mock salute.

“You really wanna sass me right now.”

“Yep.”

Judd rolled his eyes at the younger firefighter and kept walking.

Owen was spending a week in Dallas for treatment and had left Judd in charge, which rubbed his son the wrong way. 

“T.K seriously watch where you’re going.”

“I’m a big boy Judd, you don’t have to-”

T.K’s voice was cut off when his leg went through the floor.

“Holy shit!”   


“T.K stay still. Paul, I need some help up here.”

“I’m on my way.”

“T.K just stay still.”

“I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

“This is what you get for not listening to me.”

“Seriously? You’re doing this now?” T.K groaned.

“What the hell happened?” Paul asked.

“Dumbass wasn’t watching where he was going. Help me get him up.”

Together Paul and Judd carefully pulled T.K’s leg from where it was trapped. His turnout pants were shredded and his leg didn’t look much better.

“His leg is cut all to hell. Radio Michelle, he’s gonna need medical help.”

“On it.”

Judd hoisted T.K up over his shoulder and started toward the exit.

“My hero,” T.K snarked.

“Try me and I’ll drop you on your head.”

When they were safely outside, Judd instructed Mateo and Marjan to do a final sweep of the building before getting the hell out of there.

“Shit this hurts,” T.K moaned as Judd laid him down.

“I know. Try not to move,” Michelle said as she dropped to her knees next to him.

He cried out as she touched his leg as gently as possible. 

“Nothing is broken which is good. Most of these cuts are going to need stitches and I’m going to have to pull out these splinters. I can do it or we can take you to the hospital.”

“I want you to do it.”

“Okay. This is going to hurt like hell.”

“I can take it,” T.K gritted his teeth.

“Alright. Here we go.”

As soon as Michelle tried to pull out one of the splinters T.K screamed. 

“Someone get this boy some morphine,” Michele called.

“No,” he gritted. “No meds.”

“T.K you’re not going to get through this without something for pain. Just take the morphine tough guy,” Judd said, cringing at T.K’s crushing grip on his hand.

“I can- I can’t.”

“Be quiet T.K,” Michelle said as she pushed the injection into his thigh.

He relaxed as the meds kicked in and he slumped against Judd. 

“You’re doing great T.K. Just a little more,” Michelle said as she began stitching him up.

T.K nodded, the morphine numbing his senses. He wasn’t focused on anything other than how good it felt to have something in his system again.

“Are you good to get him home?” Michelle asked Judd when she wrapped up T.K’s leg.

“Yeah. I’ll hole him up in the bunk room until shift is over and then drive him home. Unless his boyfriend wants to come get him.”

“Not my boyfriend,” T.K slurred.

“Well he heard that one,” Judd chuckled. “Thanks for your help Michelle.”

“Anytime. Let me know if he needs anything else.”

“Will do. Alright buddy,” he hauled T.K up and slung his arm over his shoulder. “Let’s get you home.”

*****

Back at the station, Judd deposited T.K on one of the bunks. 

“Alright princess, it’s nap time.”

“Okay,” T.K curled up on his side and wrapped himself up in a blanket burrito.

“Ya know, I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to describe a grown man as adorable before. But he’s pretty damn adorable,” Paul said from his post against the door.

“You’re not wrong, Strickland. You’re not wrong.”

*****

When T.K woke up he felt like he wanted to crawl out of his skin. The blankets felt like they were choking him. His head was pounding and his heart was racing.

“Shit,” he muttered to himself. He knew what withdrawls felt like all too well. 

He stumbled out of the bunk room.

“Judd, Judd,” he called.

“What’s goin’ on? You look like shit.”

Judd caught T.K by his shoulders.

“Call my dad. Call my dad.”

“Okay. I’m calling him.”

_ “Hello?” _

“Hey cap. I got T.K here and he’s freaking out.”

_ “Let me talk to him.” _

“Dad? Dad?” T.K asked frantically.

_ “I’m here buddy. What’s going on?” _

“Dad. I got hurt and they gave me morphine. I- Dad I’m-.”

_ “Hey T.K it’s okay. Calm down buddy. I’m leaving right now and I’m gonna be there soon. Can you hold on for a few hours? Can you do that for me?” _ _   
_

“Yeah. I think so.”

_ “Good. I’ll be there soon I promise. Can I talk to Judd now?” _

“Yeah. I love you dad.”

_ “I love you too bud.” _

T.K’s hand shook as he handed the phone back to Judd.

“Hey cap, I’m here.”

_ “Hey Judd. Look I’ll explain when I get there but for right now I need you to stay with T.K. Call Carlos and get him to take him home. He knows what’s going on.” _

“You wanna fill me in on that cap?”

_ “I will when I get back but right noe\w T.K is what’s important.” _

“Yes sir. I’ll see you soon.”

Judd hung up the phone and turned his attention to T.K.

“T.K where’s your phone? I need to call Carlos.”

“Locker,” he whined.

“Okay. Come on, let’s go get it. Carlos is gonna come get you okay?”

“Okay.”

Judd lifted him gently off the floor and helped him into the locker room. He unlocked his phone with shaky hands and Judd navigated the menu until he found Carlos’ contact.

_ “Hey baby,”  _ he said picking up on the second ring.

“Hey Carlos it’s Judd.”

_ “Judd? Is T.K alright?” _

“Not really. He got hurt on a call today and now he’s flipping out.”

_ “Shit,”  _ Judd could hear sounds of him fumbling on the other end of the phone.  _ “Did they give him anything?” _

“Michele gave him a shot of morphine for the pain. Does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on here?”

_ “That’s T.K’s story to tell, not mine. He’ll tell you when he’s ready.” _

“Just get your ass here Reyes.”

_ “I’m on my way.” _

Carlos’ squad car came squealing into the station with lights and sirens less than ten minutes later.

“How many laws did you break?”

“I’m a cop, I’m not too worried about it.”

“‘Los?”

“Hey baby. I’m right here.”

“They gave me morphine. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

Carlos wrapped T.K up in a tight hug.

“C’mon. Let’s get you home. Your dad texted me and he’s on his way. It’s gonna be alright.”

Carlos picked T.K up and carried him bridal style out to the car.

*****

They had barely gotten home when the vomiting started. Carlos managed to get him into the bathroom and in front of the toilet before it got too bad.

T.K cried as Carlos held him while he retched. 

“I want my dad,” he sobbed between bouts.

“I know carino. He’s on his way. He’ll be here soon.”

“How long?”

Carlos checked his watch.

“About half an hour.”

T.K nodded and slumped against him.

“I think it’s over for now.”

“Good,” Carlos ran a gentle hand over his belly.

“I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“I messed up. I’m not clean anymore.”

“T.K, this wasn’t a relapse. Michelle didn’t know so she gave you something for pain. You weren’t in the state of mind to tell her differently. This is not your fault.”   


“Dad’s gonna be mad at me.”

“No he’s not. He knows as well as I do that this wasn’t your fault.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Carlos heard the door open and shut and hurried footsteps coming down the hall.

“You can ask him yourself.”

“T.K. Oh my god,” Owen burst into the bathroom and dropped to his knees in front of his son.

“Dad,” T.K whined pulling away from Carlos to curl into his dad.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.”

Carlos slid away from them and leaned against the wall, marveling at how small T.K looked curled up in his dad’s arms.

“I’m sorry. Dad I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry T.K. You did nothing wrong. I’ll talk to Michelle, make sure she knows. You need to come clean to the rest of the team too bud.”

“I know. I will. Right now I wanna sleep.”

“Okay. Let’s get you to bed.”

Owen helped T.K up off the floor and carried him into his room.

Carlos grabbed a rag and wet it under the sink before bringing it to him and wiping his face gently. Owen pulled his shirt and work pants off and let him curl up under the soft sheets.

“You want coffee?” Owen asked when they had left T.K’s room, door cracked open slightly.

“Yes please.”

“Thank you for taking care of him today,” Owen said, handing him a steaming mug.

“Of course. I’m glad Judd called me.”

“You’re the only other one who knows about T.K. I’m glad he has you. He is the most important thing in my life.”

“I know that. And I want you to know that I’m always there for him.”

“That makes me feel a lot better. I like you Carlos, I want you to know that. T.K does too. He may not be ready to admit it, but he cares for you.”

“I would wait forever for that boy.”

“I know you would,” Owen claps a hand on Carlos’ shoulder.

“Dad? Carlos?”

“Duty calls,” Owen said, pushing himself up. “You coming?”

“Yeah. Yeah I’m coming.”


End file.
